The Cheerleader and the Nerd
by BubblyKatter
Summary: It would never ever work out. She's the cheerleader and he's the nerd but why was she having these feelings toward him. Chilby Oneshot


**Don't read Wilby lovers JUST DONT FREAKING READ IT! If you do please feel free to kill my friends or me (probably in the future) if I ever start making these Chilby fanfics.**

Ever since that day Philby kissed Charlene she couldn't help but think of him, she tried to get her mind off of him but it was of no use. She kept telling herself it would go away, but the more she thought of the kiss the more she thought of Philby. She was a cheerleader and he was, well a nerd, they just wouldn't work out, but why couldn't she stop thinking of him?

* * *

Charlene was the last one to arrive at Frozen Marble. She sat in her usual seat, between Maybeck and Jess. Finn held up Jess's drawing which was a picture of Gigabyte guarding Small World "Gigabyte and Small World makes a mega problem" Charlene said. The sound of the word 'Small World' made shivers go down the keepers backs; it brought back terrible memories about the dolls. Finn nodded in agreement "but maybe we should check it out" he suggested "if Gigabyte's keeping watch then it must be something important."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I want Charlene and Philby to cross over" he said. Charlene held in a sigh, now she had to crossover with the guy she thought about all the time.

"Why?" she blurted out.

"Because you guys seem like a pretty good pair for the mission. The brainy guy and the athletic girl" Finn answered.

"Why not Willa?" she asked.

"I've already done my turn" Willa answered "besides I spent too much time with Philby anyway" she added smiling at the red head. Charlene felt... jealous? Was this the weird feeling in her stomach when Willa hung out with Philby? She wasn't sure.

Charlene let out a sigh that she'd been keeping in. "Fine" she simply said. She took the last bite of her vanilla and strawberry ice cream before leaving for home.

* * *

Charlene walked to her room and checked the clock, 6:45 PM. She took a glance at her nightgown, 'should I wear it? This is Gigabyte and the dolls were talking about' she thought. Charlene then took a look at a black shirt and blue shorts that her mom laid out on her bed then the nightgown, 'nightgown or casual?' she thought, this was the hardest decision than choosing Edward or Jacob and it's obviously team Jacob. She made her decision and decided to wear casual since her nightgown would get all dirty and cause suspicion to her mom. Putting on her PJ's she checked the clock again, 6:55 PM. She stretched and imagined a pinprick of light just like Finn had told her to do.

Charlene's eyes fluttered open and all she could see was Philby's hand waving in front of her face, a droplet of water fell on her nose then another on her cheek. She sat up and smacked Philby's hand away. "Hey I think it's about to rain" she pointed out; he looked up at the gray, starless night sky and nodded. Taking her hand they quickly ran to Small World and stopped in front of the entrance, Gigabyte was nowhere to be seen "this is highly suspicious" Philby said.

Charlene nodded in agreement "you ever get this feeling your being watched?" She asked, rubbing her arms as a cold wind blew by.

"All the time" Philby answered. He looked around waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

Charlene stared up at the sky, trying hard to avoid looking at Philby as he continued to look around. This wasn't supposed to be happening, she thought it was Finn or maybe Maybeck who she liked but Philby? "Maybe we should go on the ride" she suggested, snapping Philby back to reality.

He nodded. "Yeah" he said turning on the ride before sitting on the boat. Charlene hesitated to go inside, thousands of questions raced through her mind. Philby offered her his hand which she reluctantly took. "Come on, you were the one who suggested it" he said, practically dragging her inside. As the ride started the rain started to increase and the music was barely audible. Something was strange.

As the boat slowly came in, the dolls were nowhere to be seen either which was highly suspicious too. "It's a trap" Philby mumbled, before Charlene could grasp what was happening a doll head popped up from the water then another. Charlene screamed as she saw Gigabyte's head coming up from the water. Philby quickly got his phone from his pocket and texted Finn.

**It was a trap! Help! ~Philitup**

Finn didn't respond.

"Philby!" Charlene yelled, wrapping her arms around him. Gigabyte was up close and looked ready to bite someone's head off.

"Were going to die" Philby said.

Charlene glared at the hideous snake "I'm not dying in this outfit!" she yelled. As Gigabyte came closer Charlene stood tall and ready to fight, its head was in her face all he needed to do was open his mouth and she would be snake chow. Gigabyte didn't eat her, instead it was like he was being controlled by her, and Philby sat there looking astonished as the snake pushed the boat out of Small World and into rainy Disneyland. Gigabyte slithered back inside as if waiting for his next meal.

"Charlene that was in..." Before Philby could say finish he felt his lips on her's. He's not supposed to like her, he's the nerd and she's the pretty one. They just wouldn't work out, but why did this kiss feel electric like he thought it would feel with Willa.

Philby pulled away, his cheeks were bright red. He looked around and saw the one person that could ruin his life, Jess. Her mouth was wide open in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Philby asked nervously.

"Finn" she answered. She smirked as she saw Philby holding Charlene's hand.

"If you tell a living soul about this, I will kill you" Charlene said.

Jess rolled her eyes "I expect twenty dollars by tomorrow, Chilby" she teased.

Philby sighed and held Charlene's hand, making her blush. "Wait Jess, you knew this was going to happen!" Philby practically yelled.

Jess smirked and pushed the Fob button.

* * *

***Pushes my friends outside to be killed by the Wilby lovers!* Well at least it wasn't long! :) Goodbye!**


End file.
